


A Sense of Place

by em_mc



Category: MOA - Fandom, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Physical Disability, Slice of Life, Tragedy, cognitive disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_mc/pseuds/em_mc
Summary: Kai Kamal Huening is a kind-hearted sophomore known for his generosity and patience. At the beginning of his new school year, he is asked to assist the blind transfer student as a result of low faculty.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Unrequited SooGyu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue I

TO: Kai Kamal Huening  
HueningKK@hanlim.k12

FROM: Counselor Heather Baxter  
BaxterHE.counselor@hanlim.k12 

Friday, August 9, 2019  
2:18 P.M.

Dear Kai,  
How are you doing? I hope your summer has been well. In preparation for the new year, we have received word of a transferring student. This student's name is Soobin Choi he is blind and will be entering as a senior. Given your background, it was agreed upon by faculty that you would be the best fit to assist him in the upcoming school year. We apologize for the late notice, but we were informed of his transfer this morning.  
This is a big responsibility as you will be spending every second of your day together in classes and maybe extracurriculars. Given your kind nature, we hope that you two will become friends by the time he graduates this spring and maybe pals for life! If you are interested in assisting him, please respond to us with a yes or no by Monday so we can make new arrangements. If you respond yes, please print off and turn in the confidentiality documents (with a guardian’s signature) by the time school starts, and please show up before the first bell.

Thank you so much for being a great role model last year!

Sincerely,  
Heather Baxter

Counselor  
She/Her/Her’s  
Hanlim Community School District

x HIPPA.pdf x HanlimConduct19-20.pdf


	2. Prologue II

TO: Counselor Heather Baxter  
BaxterHE.counselor@hanlim.k12 

FROM: Kai Kamal Huening  
HueningKK@hanlim.k12

Saturday, August 10, 2019  
4:32 P.M.

Dear Counselor Baxter,  
My summer has been fine, thank you for asking. I hope everything for the new school year is coming together smoothly. With that, I would like to accept this offer. See you at school!

Sincerely,  
Kai Kamal Huening  
Student  
Hanlim Community School District


	3. I Don't Think I'm the Right Person for this Job

Hueningkai held the documents in his hand. He felt so much anxiety taking on this responsibility. He just turned 16 and they’re requesting something of him that should be assigned to another senior, like his friend Yeonjun. “Is it too late to back out?” He mutters to himself. Scaling the doors of the school with his eyes he realizes it is too late. He had already bid his mother goodbye, and he was an hour early to school. No one was there besides the faculty and a few straggling students. 

As Kai proceeded to the counselor’s office, papers in hand, he sighs at himself for folding the papers a million times over making multiple creases through every line of text. He didn’t understand why they chose him. He is so young and starting his sophomore year he knows next to nothing about the school still. He still believed a junior or senior as cool as his friends Beomgyu and Yeonjun would be better suited for this. The door to the counselor’s office is wide open, he can see the enlarged, decorative B from Hobby Lobby hanging in the middle of her wall. “Mrs. Baxter?” Kai requests her attention with a soft tone and a gentle knock on her door. “Mrs. Baxter turns around and gives him the widest smile and invites him inside. 

“Kai!” she beams “It is lovely to see you! Are you eager to start the new year?” she asks, gesturing towards a chair. Kai sits obediently and nods. “Yes, I am actually. I’m just a little-“ “Little nervous?” Baxter interrupts. Kai nods. “I understand completely how you feel, but look at it this way, you are not just his eyes but his friend so he can complete the year successfully. You won’t have to worry about Soobin passing or failing. We are low on associates to aid him all day and we thought the better idea would be to give him not only eyes but a friend. We think you are the best person for that Kai.”

Kai had absolutely no words. He could not object to anything now. There are no excuses for him being cool enough or good enough for this job. He was suffocated with answers before he could give questions. Realizing there was no room to run he handed Mrs. Baxter his papers in defeat. Mrs. Baxter smiles and accepts them. After a careful analysis she turns to Kai “Thank you,” she starts with a cheery tone “understand that if you need anything you are able to ask anyone in the office, the special education department, or myself for assistance. Just for clarification, you are not allowed to take tests with Soobin or do his individual homework, but you are allowed to partner with him and show him where to write answers and etcetera. You guys are allowed to cut in the lunch line, and you get tardy leniency trusting you won’t abuse it. We trust you to fulfill this role. Here is your schedule and a copy of his could you wait in the hallway while I explain this to him as well?”

Kai waits in the hallway and watches Soobin enter the room with what seems to be his mother. He notices how tall the student is. It must be hard for him to go through doorways being that size and blind. Kai double-checks the schedules.

Kai Huening  
Period 1 Earth Science  
Period 2 Choir  
Period 3 Algebra II  
Period 4 Foods  
-LUNCH-  
Period 5 AP Literature  
Period 6 Band  
Period 7 PE

Soo bin Choi  
Period 1 Earth Science  
Period 2 Choir  
Period 3 Algebra II  
Period 4 Foods  
-LUNCH-  
Period 5 AP Literature  
Period 6 Life Skills  
Period 7 PE

Kai immediately wondered why he had a copy of Soobin’s as the only difference is that when Kai has band Soobin has life skills with the special education instructor. Kai only grew more anxious looking at the schedules. How could they do food and PE? How could they do AP Lit? And Choir!? He knows there is braille and other accommodations, but the thought of failure knotted his stomach. 

To his surprise, the door opened and Soobin exited the room. “He should be right out in the hallway just say his name,” Mrs. Baxter instructs. Soobin smiled and waved Mrs. Baxter and his mother goodbye. He faced the hallway and softly speaks. “Kai? Are you here?” Kai nods as an immediate reaction but smacks his forehead for his stupidity. Kai then responds, “Yes I’m here.” Soobin’s eyes light up and he grins extending his hand. “Hi Kai. I’m Soobin. It’s nice to meet you.” Kai shakes his hand gently “It’s nice to meet you too…Um, Soobin?” he stammers “how would you like me to guide you? I have never done this before, but I will do my best to help you.” 

Soobin’s smile turns into a look of surprise. This is the most considerate helper he has ever had but having done this introduction so often, he says “If you’re comfortable, most guides hold my elbow in crowded places, but when we’re in class they usually don’t hold on to me at all.” Kai nods again and shuns himself mentally for giving non-verbal cues to the blind guy. It is unlike Kai to be this flustered, well only for people who know him. Kai’s bubbly disposition fades when he is at square one with a person, yet he is still compassionate and kind to the stranger. Finally, Kai speaks, taking Soobin’s arm hesitantly “Okay, is there anywhere you would like to stop before class?” “The restroom?” Soobin requests. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

Kai leads Soobin to the restroom. Once they are inside Kai still has hold of Soobin, unsure of what to do next. Soobin smiles, appreciating how much Kai cares. Soobin speaks up, “You can let go now, I am fine to find a stall.” Kai let’s go of Soobin’s arm immediately and his face heats up. Kai is unbelievably embarrassed over this simple mistake but appreciates Soobin’s kind tone. As he waits for Soobin, Kai texts his friends.

DA BOYZ  
Kai: Guys I’m so nervous! I already screwed up

Beomgyu: Dude how? Classes haven’t even started yet?

Taehyun: Kai, calm down I’m sure you’re doing fine

Kai: He asked to go to the bathroom and once we got there, I stood still holding his arm like a doofus because I didn’t know what to do next!

Taehyun: Okay? So? You made a small mistake, you will learn as you go it’s your first time.

Beomgyu: Your job is to be his friend and make sure he finds stuff faster than he would alone. 

Yeonjun: Exactly, you don’t have to hold his dick for him while he pees, as long as he doesn’t piss himself because you didn’t get him to a stall in time is all they care about.

Kai: WAIT! But should I try doing that?  
Kai: How does he even go to the bathroom?  
Kai: If he gets pee everywhere should I clean it up?!! I don’t want the janitors to hate him for that!

Yeonjun: Only if you say no homo first.

Taehyun: Calm down Kai, you know the answer you’re just freaking yourself out.

Kai: Okay true…  
Kai: Will you guys sit with us at lunch?  
Kai: So he can get other friends besides me. Being with just me is really lame so other friends would be nice.

Taehyun: We would be delighted to : )

Kai: THANK YOU!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Soobin exits the stall to wash his hands, he runs into the blow dryer on accident but nonetheless, makes it to the sink. Kai puts his phone away and immediately apologizes, “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention Soobin! I asked my friends a question and I should’ve been looking out for you.” Soobin turns to Kai in surprise, he never gets such a fearful, guilt-filled reaction. He knows deep inside this won’t last long. “You don’t need to worry,” Soobin smiles reassuringly “fumbles happen all the time. You have nothing to be sorry for Kai.” Kai is taken away by how genuine this new kid is. He is so humble and caring, unlike other seniors. Perhaps because of his, erm… situation? His caring nature does nothing but soothes Kai. His tone resembles his mother’s when he would come home hurt from trying out a new sport and failing within seconds. Soobin finishes drying his hands and turns to Kai. “Are you ready for class?”


	4. Don't Be Stupid Hyung!

Half the day has passed by and Hueningkai does not feel the least bit confident in his new job. He holds onto Soobin like glue as they enter the cafeteria. “Is there anywhere you want to sit?” Kai asks to Soobin. “Anywhere is fine, you know this place better than I do!” Soobin chuckles. Kai leads Soobin first to an empty table and sets his backpack down. “Let’s leave our backpacks here so we’re guaranteed a spot okay?” Soobin sets his bag down and nods, extending his arm back out for Kai to lead him to the lunch line. 

Given Soobin’s situation, the duo is allowed to cut to the front of the line. Kai takes Soobin to the front of the line and approaches a girl. “Bahiyyih is it okay if we cut? Mrs. Baxter said we’re allowed to all year, but I just wanted to be sure.” The girl smiles and steps back “Anything for my brother!” Kai lucked out that his sister was in front of the line. He was nervous about asking and this took the weight off his back. Despite his sister’s kindness, there were a few sour patch kids not in favor of this ‘special treatment.’ A girl asks Bahiyyih, “Bah, why did you let them cut? The blind kid isn’t special enough he gets to cut to the front of the line! Mrs. Baxter is such a pushover.” The girl is making a poor attempt to remain discreet with her murmurs and Bahiyyih just rolls her eyes. Hueningkai’s anxieties begin to weigh down on him once more. 

The pair sit at their saved seats and rest their trays. Soobin looks towards Kai with a pained expression “Was it a problem that we cut? Are we going to get in trouble?” Kai shudders at the question, he sees Soobin’s concern and stammers “No, no! We won’t get in trouble. Mrs. Baxter advised that we cut so we can avoid traffic faster. To make it easier for us to get to classes.” Soobin frowns, his worry is more prominent across his face “I don’t think that girl earlier liked it though? And I can move faster so we don’t have to cut! I’m sorry to put you in a spot like that I didn’t intend-“ Kai cuts Soobin off before Soobin would drown in his own guilt. “She’s just bitter she’s boring. Don’t worry about her. And don’t worry about being too slow, you’re the perfect pace for me,” Kai confesses, it is too early in their companionship to be making these claims he thinks, but Soobin shouldn’t have to feel bad for something he can not control. Soobin stops worrying and smiles. He enjoys this honest and protective side of Kai. He was scared Kai would be silent and mousey forever.  
“Do you mind if we sit here?” Asks Taehyun. Soobin contracts his body space and sets his bag by his feet. His biggest fear is being a burden. “Soobin, is it okay if they sit here? There’s three of them they’re my friends.” Soobin nods without a word and the boys sit down. 

Taehyun wastes no time introducing himself to Soobin from the other side of Hueningkai “Your name is Soobin? Correct? My name is Taehyun it’s nice to meet you.” Soobin lets off a shy smile. Though he was seemingly confident with Kai earlier, the addition of people brings more pressure for him to be less of a burden on others. Beomgyu, sitting next to Soobin, “Hey I’m Beomgyu! Certified life of the party. Glad to finally meet you.” He taps Soobin’s shoulder gently to let him know where he is. It’s silent for a moment until Taehyun coughs, getting the attention of a hungry individual. “Yeonjun,” he says with his mouth full, “I’m number one in the school.” Soobin freezes and Taehyun shoots Yeonjun a look. Yeonjun has never been graceful with others. He always had this impulse to let people know he was good at everything. But he is still likable beyond the surface, however, Soobin literally could not see it.

The atmosphere is tense for a few seconds and Beomgyu does what he does best, mood making. He leads some friendly banter that seemed to settle any uncertainty or anxiety from earlier. After a while of adjusting and getting to know one another Beomgyu takes out his phone. “Soobin you’re a cool guy if you don’t mind me asking what’s your number?” Soobin smiles at Beomgyu and recites his number. Beomgyu and Kai copy the number as Yeonjun stops eating and looks up completely awestruck “Wait you can text? How!?” Taehyun sets his face in his hands, embarrassed by Yeonjun’s oblivion. Soobin chuckles so hard he lets out a small snort “Yeah, I can text. I tried using a smartphone at first and having it read to me? But it was a little annoying and complicated, so I decided to stick with my flip phone. Plus I don’t need a smartphone, there’s nothing for me to look at right?” Yeonjun is still confused, he may be number one in skill, but he was last in common sense. With the space, still quiet Soobin holds up his phone “When I get texts, I scroll through and it reads the name or the title of what I’m about to open. And when I do open a text it just reads it. Simple as that!”

Beomgyu starts laughing “How out of touch can you be Junnie? Anyway, I’ll add you to our group text. If it doesn’t work, I’ll make sure they don’t trash talk you in the chat. How’s that Soobin?” “That’d be fantastic, thank you Beomgyu.” Kai checks the clock across the room and looks to Soobin, “We better get going before the bell rings or we’ll be late for being early.” Soobin plasters a goofy grin across his face enjoying Kai's joke. He doesn’t think he has smiled so much with a friend in his life. He taps around for his bag and places it on his back. “Alrighty then! Let’s get going.” They leave the table and the trio and once they’re out of earshot Taehyun begins to nag at Yeonjun. “Hyung you can’t brag about being number one in everything and then become dumbfounded when you realize technology is accessible for everyone.” Yeonjun rolls his eyes and smiles pinching Taehyun’s cheeks “Not everyone is as smart as you though Terry, that’s why we love you.” Taehyun loses his scold and smiles at his hyung. Yeonjun has always been an inspiration to him, he couldn’t deny it. Beomgyu watches Soobin walk away and Yeonjun snaps him back to Earth. “What’s with you Mr. Life-of-the-party?” Beomgyu jumps and looks back to him “Nothing, just thinking about how Soobin must think you’re an idiot.”


	5. Wanna Come Over?

A week has passed and Hueningkai and his new companion Soobin are taking their time to leave at their lockers. The atmosphere is cosmic and their chemistry is unmatched. The vibe is strong and they're doing nothing but laughing. "I still can't believe Yeonjun hyung was surprised when you said you could use a phone! A hyung has never been that sharp." Soobin's chuckles are soft as he puts his things in his bag "Ah it's one of the many things people forget! Some people even ask me how I use the restroom." Hueningkai's eyes widen and he thinks to earlier when he asked his friends for help. "But I'm grateful to be alive today! Where there is so much help for me. Even if the help is not good, it is really easy to find better help later. Help like you!" Soobin's face beams and Kai's ignorance holds him silent. How could someone who can't see express appreciation in such a beautiful way? Does Soobin know how beautiful he looks? "Kai? Are you there?" Soobin asks, his beautiful beams become a look of fear. "I'm right here Soobin!" Kai snaps into reality and touches Soobin's forearm. 

Soobin's muscles relax and he smiles again "You were so quiet I thought you left. I've had that happen before where people get my mood in just the right spot and then they-" he stops himself before oversharing. "Let's just get out of here before we get stuck in the hall." Soobin closes his locker and slings his back over his back. Kai hands Soobin his guide stick and takes his arm. Leading Soobin through the hall he holds tighter and they stand outside waiting for their parents. "My mom will be here to get me today, she said she drives a blue Honda. I won't be helpful with you spotting it but she usually honks twice." The duo is quiet and Hueningkai looks at Soobin, swallowing his sympathies. All-day, no, all week! It has been Soobin talking down about himself and apologizing. Hueningkai wants to make Soobin feel better without prying into his story from earlier, that would only make him feel worse. "Hey, Soobin do you wanna hang out tonight....instead of going home? I know your mom is already on her way but maybe we could hang out more and get to know each other better?"

Soobin stutters "I um, I would have to ask my mom but I'm not sure I never have gone to someone's house before. Is it okay with your mom?" Hueningkai becomes flustered "Uh I don't know it was just thought but I could ask. I wanted to see if you would be interested in it first? Let's sit and ask!" Soobin nods, and Kai leads them to a bench where they take out their phones and call their parents. Hueningkai's mom obliges, while on the other line is a new conversation exchanged. "Really!? Oh, this is good news Soobin I'm so excited. Of course, you can go." "I can go? For real?" Soobin questions. "Of course! I have been waiting for this moment for so long. I'll go home, just text me details later okay? I'm sure if they picked him to be your guide you will be safe so I have no worries. See you later okay?" Soobin's mom's voice is light yet full of excitement. "Okay mom. Thank you!" Soobin hangs up the phone and the sound of the disconnect makes his mom's heart drop. She pulls into an empty parking lot and prays "Dear lord, please look over my son tonight. You have sent many angels for my son but their disguises slipped. I trust, that this young boy is a true soldier of yours and has wings like no other. I hope this one stays by Soobin's side for years to come. Amen." 

Soobin and Kai face each other at the same time to tell each other the good news. "She said yes!" they exclaim at each other. They laugh at each other and Kai stands up "Well, in that case, let's go!" Soobin stands up and Kai leads him to his mom's car. She was already in the parking lot but Kai always waited for Soobin's ride so he wouldn't have to wait alone. Kai helps Soobin get in the car's passenger side and Kai sat in the back with his sister and they take off. 

The drive home is cheerful, Kai's mom asks Soobin all kinds of introductory questions and Bahiyyih does the same. The Huenings have always been so invited and warm. Kai remained silent for the ride and let them interrogate Soobin. He stared out the window and thought about what Soobin was talking about earlier. Soobin is so nice and funny! He didn't understand how people could just leave him alone as if he was a piece of trash? Having the impairment doesn't make Soobin a burden. Sure you can't live entirely the way you want to if you are his helper, but are there not things greater than ourselves? Hueningkai has known Soobin a week and he has decided, he never wants to leave his side again.


	6. What Should We Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I changed the formatting a little I want it to be easier for you all to read <3

The car rolls nearer and nearer to Hueningkai's house and Kai realizes there is something he had forgotten. A plan. What were they gonna do when they get there? What would be the least awkward activity for them to do? Is the house even accessible for him? Hueningkai shifted in his seat and texts Taehyun. 

Tae Tae Big Brain .3. 

Kai: Taehyunnieeeee  
Taehyun: Yes?  
Kai: I invited Soobin over and we're almost home and I don't know what we should do to have fun! Help me! TuT  
Taehyun: Well, you guys could bake something? Start there! It'll be like foods class no?  
Kai: No! It won't because we haven't started cooking in class.  
Taehyun: Consider this practice ~  
Kai: Okay and then what after baking?  
Taehyun: Maybe a movie. Don't be scared to ask about things you and I can do because there's usually a version for Soobin to try too.  
Kai: Ahh good point. Thank you Taehyun-ah!  
Taehyun: Anytime Kamal. I'll be next door if you need me. 

They pull into the driveway and climb out of the car. Soobin feels the missing ground and sheepishly calls for Kai. It's a long way down compared to when he gets out of his mom's car. Kai holds Soobin's arms and Soobin clings on tight, nervous for the drop. "Slowly hyung, but I'll be here if you fall." Soobin nods and lets himself down. Kai's weight distribution was the only thing that kept them from falling over. 

They enter his house and Kai is nervous again. Taheyun's words were calming but never for as long as he wanted them to be. "Welcome to my house Soobin!" Soobin can feel the size. The atmosphere resonates similar to a mansion for him. Soobin's house has lower ceilings and feels more compact so he could find things easier. This house? This is like letting him loose in the mall. So many entries and stores he can never find braille for. How he frets getting lost. 

"I can put your bag up for you if you like? It'll be near the door so you don't have to worry about losing it." Losing Soobin's backpack? You'll have to worry about losing him in this house. Soobin's head is spinning as Kai hangs up their things and places their shoes by the door. He puts guest slippers in front of Soobin for him to slip into. "I got you slippers hyung, that way you won't worry about stepping on anything hard. Could you lift your foot please?" Soobin obliges. "Thank you Kai, you are very considerate." Soobin's heart races, stepping on something? Ah, this is too dangerous for him. Kai's mom watches in adornment at her son and how beautiful his soul is. 

"Kai?" Soobin's voice quivers.  
"Yes, Soobin?" Kai responds.  
"Can we link arms please?" Soobin's request embodies how scared he is right now. Not out of disrespect but he doesn't want to get lost here. The house is big and Soobin and Kai both know. It's a house that would be offered in an HGTV giveaway! Nonetheless, Kai links his arm with his companion. "Of course we can!" Kai is trying his best to stay upbeat for Soobin, but Soobin links to Kai tighter and Kai senses his worry. "Thank you Kai." 

Kai looks up to Soobin and thinks about Taehyun's suggestion, maybe they shouldn't bake first but it's on the table for later. He should get Soobin adjusted to the house first, hopefully he will be over more often. "I can give you a tour of this level if you're comfortable hyung? So you know where somethings are." Soobin nods instead of answering and they take off slowly. Leading Soobin around Kai feels bad for the lack of indicators for Soobin. There's no use in showing him where the bathroom is if he has to feel up the room later! 

As they're walking Kai musters up courage, "Hyung, I know this is a dumb question but would be fine to listen to a movie with me?" Soobin stops and looks in Kai's direction "That's not a dumb question. I really like movies! What do you have in mind?" Kai is lost by the answer of yes and his eyes scan the room for an idea "We could watch uh, uhh Despicable Me?" Outdated but it works. "Sure!" Soobin's response brings relief to Kai and they make their way to the living room. 

Kai sets up the movie quickly, his head is so full of ideas about how to make Soobin's visit easier. "Is there anything you need from the kitchen Soobin?" Kai asks. "Ah, no thank you Kai." Soobin assures. Kai heads to the kitchen and grabs his mom shaking her, "Mom!" he whisper yells. "This house isn't Soobin friendly why'd you say yes!?" His mom takes his shoulders and pushes him away "Well I thought you two had a plan. It all happened so fast I thought it would be nice for you two to get closer." Kai looks to Soobin and his mom and pulls the paper and a pen from the drawer making a list. "Can you get me these, please? For him?" Mrs. Huening looks at her doe-eyed son. He cares so much for his new friend and reads the paper nodding slowly. "Of course. I'll get them now." She leaves very quietly to get these. Her son is intelligent and a great friend.


	7. Bad Dancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was in the 3rd grade we had a blind student attend. Certain kids were rotated out to help and bond with the student at recess. I didn't understand the concept or purpose (my communication skills were very lacking) and I wish I was a better guide for him.

The movie plays and is cute and goofy, despite it being overplayed the two still laugh at the jokes and enjoy the storyline. The boys are nearing the end of the movie, the moon has been returned and the family remains together. The new dad even made it in time for his young girls’ recital. The end credits roll, and funk music plays as all the characters engage in silly dancing. Hueningkai chuckles but Soobin inquires. “I’ve always wondered what this part looked like. Everyone finds it funny, but I have yet to understand why.”  
Hueningkai looks to Soobin with a relaxed expression, is this short amount of time they have gotten more comfortable with each other. “Well hyung, everyone is just dancing here, but they aren’t doing it very well.” He responds. Soobin is still curious and asks, “Well what does bad dancing look like?” “Well, it depends on the person but bad dancing, in general, could just be moving all of your body in ways that don’t look appealing, or it’s something dumb like shaking your butt or over-exaggerating a body roll.” Soobin nods and sort of understands Kai’s answer.

Kai takes this moment to lean on Soobin and Soobin puts his arm around him. Surprisingly to Soobin, his new guide is as touchy as him. “Hey, Soobin… when you’re at your house what do you use to tell things apart?” Kai asks to try and envision Soobin’s world. “Well, for starters my house is two stories, but I don’t go in the basement. I typically use my walking cane or if I’m feeling adventurous, I can go without.” He explains with a soft chuckle.

Soobin begins to draw the pictures for Kai with his words. “The doors lock inside so I can’t accidentally invade someone’s privacy, but I made knocking a habit anyway. There’s no braille on the walls like at school, but the bathroom has a bell on the door, so I know what it is. That door is the only door that stays open, otherwise, they’re always closed.” Kai tries to get the whole picture and it sort of makes sense. His mind traces to the list he gave his mom and is lost deep in thought. He wonders how he can pull this off for Soobin. He also knows he has to find something else for them to do, but what?

Soobin looks down towards Kai’s head in confusion, “are you okay Kai?” Soobin speaks. Kai sits up and assures “it’s nothing hyung, I was wondering what we should do next!” Kai shames himself silently scrambling for an idea, 

‘think Kai, what would Taehyun do?’ 

He gets an idea before Soobin can offer one of his own and he asks, “do you like music hyung?” Soobin grins “of course I do, we’re in choir together! If I didn’t like music I wouldn’t be there.” Kai doesn’t respond to anything that would normally embarrass him and harnesses his excitement “then come with me!” Soobin stands up and asks, “where are we going, Kai?” Kai holds Soobin’s arm and hurriedly leads him to a special room in his house. “Downstairs.”

After a brief hassle to fill Soobin’s confidence and trek the stairs into the unknown, Kai closed the door and turned on the lights. He knew Soobin loved music, Soobin told him how much fun he was having every day in choir, and nonetheless, Soobin had this beautiful singing voice to match. Kai sits Soobin down and takes a seat on the piano bench next to him. “Do you wanna hear what I’ve been working on? I have a recital next month and I think you’ll like it.” 

Soobin is practically bouncing in his seat, nothing makes him happier than hearing pretty music, or he hoped it was pretty. Kai never told him about his talent before and so he was curious to listen. “Yes! Yes I wanna whatever you have for me please~.” The boy pleaded.

Kai is scared to disappoint Soobin, but he can’t back out now, taking a small defensive line for any judgment he starts “I chose this contemporary piece, by BTS, I heard the song and thought that it would all sound nice on the piano and so I found-“ “Just start!” Soobin commands, his cheeks press his eyes shut as he smiles with excitement. And Kai obeys the command. He plays Mikirikosmos for Soobin, who he suddenly realizes is a big fan of the Bangtan Boys.

As the music went on and on they sang the rest of the night. Soobin trying out the bad dancing Kai explained earlier with a series of butt wiggles and worm-like body rolls. He earned many giggles from his guide as he challenged to see how bad he could get his dancing to be. Eventually, Soobin's mom beckoned for him and took him home. Reluctantly Soobin went, but he went home with a full heart eager to return to the Huening household soon. Soobin's mom was more than delighted with the hearty smile on her son's face as she took him home.


	8. I Want Better for You!

Hueningkai’s mother had returned with everything her son specified. As Hueningkai was sitting at the kitchen island staring at his phone, his mother walked up to him and placed the bag of assorted craft supplies before him. He looks up at her with wide eyes and she grins at him, “Whatever you’re making it better be good. Are you and Taehyun gonna make crafts this weekend?” 

Hueningkai is fiddling with the ribbon and yarn, “Ah no mom I don’t think so. I just thought…” he begins his sentence and struggles to complete it, he always got shy expressing his compassion for others, even if it was just his mom. “I just….I want Soobin to come over more mom. I was hoping that by helping him to know where things are… he would wanna… y’know?”

Her previously soft grin animated and she clapped her hands. “Oh Kai you are so thoughtful! That means you two had fun today right?” He offers her a small nod in response, he had the tendency to communicate with body language. “That’s fantastic, he is a lovely boy. I am glad that all of this is working out for the both of you.” She ruffled his hair, “I’ll order pizza for tonight. If you need me, I’ll be reading.” With that she trotted upstairs, exhilarated by her son’s new friendship. They were a vociferous family indeed.

Hueningkai revisited the conversation about him and Soobin earlier tonight. He figured the bells would help more but would there be something cooler he could make? He wanted his house to be as Soobin friendly as possible. He felt bad as there was about fifty-dollars worth of craft supplies before him yet, he wasn’t sure what to do with all the pipe cleaners, pompoms and etc. He got started on making bell chains for the bathrooms and decided to refer to Pinterest later. With that, he receives a text. 

Tae Tae Big Brain .3.

Taehyun: How was your evening?  
Kai: Tae Tae! 030  
Kai: It was fantastic we had so  
much fun and he didn’t stop smiling. :D  
Taeyhun: What did I tell you?  
Taehyun: I knew you two would have a great time. :)  
Taehyun: You gotta give yourself credit Kai, you’re more fun than you think.  
Kai: I guess so, it’s just so scary sometimes. I’ve never  
Met anyone like him.  
Kai: I just wanna understand his world is all.  
Taehyun: You are the sweetest person on the planet I swear! ❤ ❤  
You’re gonna give me cavities If you keep that up you know?  
Kai: u//w//u Tae Tae are you trying to tell me  
Something right now? owo  
Taehyun: Kamal don’t let that get to your head you know what I mean.  
Kai: I’m not dw, but….  
Kai: y’know my ears are open if you wanna  
confess Tae Tae~ >3<  
Taehyun: I’ll see you later. Goodnight Kai.  
Kai: Goodnight Tae Tae :3  


Hueningkai's attention returned to the craft supplies and opened the Pinterest app on his phone. Kai lets out a worried sigh and mumbles "I don't know where to start but this can't go too wrong?? Right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. But I figured it's been too long without an update :`)


	9. It Wasn't Always Like This..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad because my last chapter was so short and rushed. I wanted to gift you guys something better today! I hope it makes up for the hiatus. New story tags are explained in the end notes.

Soobin showed up to school with the biggest grin on his face on Monday. It’s been a really long time since he has had fun like that with someone since he was maybe 5 years old when it… He shook his head dismissing the thought. He was excited to see Hueningkai today and used his cane to find his way to his locker. He touched a few signs to use the braille. Some of the bumps were scraped off and he did his best to piece together the fragments. He got towards his section of lockers and felt the numbers that sat at the top to get the rest of the way there. “519, 520, 521…” he mutters until he bumps into something. 

Soobin had bumped into someone’s open locker door hitting them with it. “I’m sorry are you okay?” Soobin asks extending his hand hoping to find the person. He felt uneasy in hopes he didn’t upset the person and that this conflict would be easily resolved. Unfortunately, his back still tensed preparing for the worst.

The boy grabbed Soobin’s hand softly in both of his and tried to provide comfort. Though Soobin couldn’t see it, it was toothy and genuine smile that shaped his eyes into crescents and elevated his chubby cheeks. “Soobin hyung I’m fine”

The familiar voice gave Soobin a world of relief. It was just his new friend Beomgyu. 

“I didn’t mean to run into you Beomgyu! I was just trying to find my locker.” Soobin blurts with true guilt covering his apology. Beomgyu gave a kind chuckle back.   
“It’s no big deal accidents happen.” 

Soobin’s face still held worry and he began stammering. “I should be more careful though. I could’ve hurt you bad.”

Beomgyu sighed and rubbed the back of Soobin’s hand. Since Soobin obviously couldn’t see he hoped that this would comfort the anxious hyung. “But I’m not and that’s what’s important okay?” Soobin let out an exhale in response and Beomgyu noticed something important. “Soobin is Hueningkai not here yet? Where is he? Do you need me to help you until he shows up?” 

Soobin’s body jolts to attention. Was this school filled with every angel from Heaven? It’s uncommon for people to show concern for him like this. Though he ate lunch with Beomgyu every day he has yet to get fully acquainted with the younger and stammers to respond. “Well…I’m not sure where he is. I usually come to my locker by myself first thing and then Kai is by to walk with me shortly after. I promise I never have this much trouble getting to my locker on my own-“

Beomgyu stops Soobin before he could continue his apology. The accident really was no big deal and it saddened him to see him worked up. “Maybe he’s running late today. Would you like me to stay with you until then?”

Soobin wears the weight of guilt on his shoulders constantly. He frequently felt bad even for the smallest things that were out of his own control. He doesn’t want to bother Beomgyu, but he doesn’t hurt anyone else. Fumbling over his scared tongue he nods his head. “Please stay with me Beomgyu-ssi.” 

Beomgyu simply grinned and put his stuff in his locker. “Cool! I’ll finish putting my stuff in my locker and then we can go to yours. Does that work for you hyung? Hopefully, by then Hueningkai will be here.” Soobin smiled to be polite. He felt awkward and like a burden, but he was also worried about Kai. Kai had boasted having perfect attendance all the way back to 4th grade, this included being tardy-less as well. He hoped he was doing fine.

Eventually, Beomgyu had guided Soobin to his locker and they were giggling and chit-chatting at it’s front. Beomgyu was kind enough to place Soobin’s things away for him wherever Soobin requested them to be so he could find them later. Beomgyu had so many good jokes for Soobin and made his wait so much easier but suddenly Hueningkai had come rushing up to Soobin out of breath interrupting the boy’s conversation. “Soobin hyung!” Hueningkai starts “I’m sorry I’m late I didn’t get up on time.” He forces his words through heavy breathing. Four years of basketball did him no justice as he was still barely fit. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widen and Soobin turns to face Hueningkai scooping him up into a tight hug. Soobin was very affectionate and he never minded showing it. The person he felt safest with was here at last and he clung to him like gum. “Hueningie I’m happy you made it! I was worried you were sick or hurt.” 

Coughing a bit from the tight squeeze Hueningkai hugged his hyung back. Beomgyu chuckled at the sight. In such a short time they were so close. He felt bad for making Soobin worry but he had stayed up the whole weekend making amenities and guides for Soobin for his next visit. “I’m sorry I scared you Soobin but I did bring you something!” Kai began digging through his full, heavy backpack looking for Soobin’s gift. 

Beomgyu pats Hueningkai’s head and took this as his cue to leave. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Soobin’s company he just realized he was no longer needed. “I’m gonna drop off my library book guys I’ll catch you at lunch okay?” 

“Okay! Thank you for staying with me Beomgyu.” Soobin said with a deep dimple grin.

“Of course! See ya, Kai.”   
“See ya hyung.” Kai responds 

And with that Beomgyu left. Triumphantly Hueningkai found what he was looking for! Two beaded bracelets with name beads and charms. Kai put one on his wrist and the other on Soobin’s. Soobin tilts his head and rubs the bracelet in mild confusion what is this? “Hueningie what are these?”

“They’re friendship bracelets! But also helper bracelets. I made them for us.” He put Soobin’s hand on his bracelet to feel. “If you feel my bracelet then you know and can confirm it’s me who’s with you. I figured it would help you feel more comfortable having this as a sign to know it's me. Like if the teacher is talking you can feel it and know I’m with you, and so we don’t get in trouble for whispering.”

Soobin’s mouth sat slightly agape. No other guide has done this for him. Every day Hueningkai kept raising the bar higher and higher from his previous experiences. Most guides usually did their best to discard Soobin as fast as possible and try not to be seen. Soobin had awnry interests and quirks that never matched his guides and yet this one, this boy was handcrafted and stuffed with love as if he’s a child’s first toy. Soobin had no words to give to Kai as the memories of old guides and mean kids flooded through his head all the way back to before Soobin ended up like this. Was this the acceptance he has been craving all his life? Soobin is not ready to express these feelings and thoughts right now. Not at 7:45 am in the middle of his school’s hallway. He grabs his bracelet and smiles “Hueningie-ah~” he coos “ I love it!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soobin and Hueningkai were simply sitting in AP Literature. They were given the period to independently read their book as the teacher was out for the day and left a sub. Hueningkai was trying his best not to fall asleep and Soobin was listening to the audiobook version. His hands in his lap as he caressed the charm on his new bracelet. He loved the thing and has been playing with it so fondly throughout the day being careful not to disturb his classmates. 

Somewhere in the period, the loudspeakers came on and Hueningkai sat up in relief. Anything to shift his attention so he wouldn’t fall asleep. The book was so boring. Soobin had yet to pay attention and so Hueningkai did as a good guide should and tapped Soobin’s shoulder. Soobin paused his place and turned his head to see what his friend needed. “Soobin there’s an announcement.” Soobin nodded and listened to the crummy speaker that produced a partially muffled voice. 

“Good afternoon students I hope you had a great lunch. We thought it would be a great time to lift up your spirits with the announcement of our annual homecoming dance! This year's theme, decided by our own student council, is Under the Sea!” Hueningkai rolled his eyes a tad. This was the same theme last year. Nonetheless, he continued to listen. “We will have a spirit week and games the week of the dance as well as a contest for the best dance proposal! We hope to see you all there.” The speakers shut off and the class was filled with excited chatter. 

Soobin and Hueningkai were dismissed a few minutes early from the class as usual and were about to part ways for their separate classes. Soobin held his bracelet with the strap of his cane tightly as they walked in silence. Soobin has never been to a school dance before and he was hoping that this year he could go! He wouldn’t mind going with a friend like Hueningkai but deep down he has always wanted a date. Maybe the confident alto who sat on his other side would be the one to ask him? Or the brainy boy with all the answers in their science class. Either way, he was determined to go.

The duo walked in silence and Hueningkai looked to Soobin in hopes to see what he could be thinking. Why was Soobin so silent? Was it from this morning? They had made it to Soobin’s separate class and stopped. Soobin was absolutely bewildered and hopeful for this dance and Hueningkai was dazed by the silence. “Hyung we’re here! Do you have everything you need?” 

Soobin nodded and his deep dimples emerged. “Yeah, I do Hyuka thank you! See you after this class?”

“Yeah see ya after class hyung!” And Hueningkai left for band.

Soobin couldn’t get the idea of the dance out of his mind. Sure it had a generic theme but regardless he was in a great school with friends finally. He sat in on his favorite cushion with his knees to his chest. Soobin and Hueningkai were separated this period because Soobin took a life skills class for students who had disabilities to practice certain things on their own like laundry or dishes or other things. Hueningkai was just in band for the hour. 

Though Soobin couldn’t see the room it was colorful and had all kinds of specialties to it to cater to a diverse set of students. Neurodivergent, wheelchair dependent, you name it they had something for it. There wasn’t a high special needs population in the school but it was a great asset. As he sat in his cushion he played with his new bracelet. He wondered what colors Hueningkai had used. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw colors. That’s a lie, he remembers but it’s been so long he isn’t really sure what they look like anymore he thinks he likes blue the best.

As Soobin was sitting and thinking a boy approached him. Lee Dae-Hwi was another student in the class. He had a minor reading ailment nothing more just needed a bit of support here and there. He looked at Soobin and tapped his shoulder. “Mind if I sit next to you he asks?”

Soobin jolts up a little and softly responds “Yeah go ahead Dae-Hwi.”

Dae-Hwi sits and starts some small talk “I take it you’re waiting on Mrs. Hwang to give you something to do too huh?”

Soobin nods. 

Dae-Hwi leans back and sighs “Yeah me too. I think we’re gonna go over my history homework but I’m just not sure yet.” He puts his hands behind his head and hears plastic clacking softly. He looks down at Soobin’s bracelet and can’t help himself. “Where’d you get that bracelet from Soobin?”

Soobin’s face flushes slightly. He wasn’t one to talk about his personal life even though this wasn’t that intrusive of a question. “My guide, yknow Hueningkai? He made us matching bracelets so we could find each other easier. Not that he’d have much of a problem finding me as I would him but… it’s so I won't have to interrupt things to know he’s nearby I can feel his bracelet and feel okay…” 

Dae-Hwi’s eyes widened in shock. That was so considerate and cute of Hueningkai to do. He smiled and radiated positive energy “Soobin-ah that’s so cute!” He beams “Hueningkai must be taking great care of you then huh?”

Soobin smiled fondly holding his bracelet still. “Yeah, he’s great. He has been so helpful and way better than any other guide I’ve ever had. This bracelet is the best thing I’ve ever gotten but-“ he stops feeling his chest get heavy. He doesn’t want to overshare but he should get it off his mind, right? Dae-Hwi is trustworthy enough he thinks. Nothing bad could come from saying this. “I just wish I knew what color it was it’s been so long and I just wish I knew.”

Dae-Hwi was confused for a brief moment then caught on. He softens his tone to prepare to ask Soobin a personal question. “Soobin-ah…I take it you haven’t always been blind have you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will explain how Soobin became blind. It's a little tough to read and is a tad bit graphic. Just wanted to give a fair warning! That's where the new story tags come into play.


End file.
